More
by JustJasper
Summary: Reid asks for more, a whole handful more. Strong adult themes.


Sex never ended straight after they've both orgasmed, it never had. Touches lingered, movements continued, the pleasure went on. So even after Morgan had wiped his semen from the back of Reid's thighs, he couldn't help running his fingers along his rear to touch the stretched, sensitive, pink skin of his opening. Reid groaned, face half-buried in the pillows, and let his knees slide apart more, his backside still just a little raised, welcoming the contact. He was still stick with lube and Morgan could easily slip a finger in, avoiding the over-sensitive prostate. There was plenty of give when he wiggled the finger, making Reid hum contently.

"You're so sexy when you've been fucked, baby," he murmured as he slid in a second finger. The heat of his body, the way his muscles gave way to the intrusion so easily after being stretched around his cock moments before was mesmerising.

He stroked the back of his lover's thigh with his other hand as he eased a third finger into his slick body. Reid usually needed three fingers to stretch him out enough when they fucked; he rarely requested four, because he liked feeling the difference between being prepared and being penetrated.

"Yes..." Reid sighed, and wiggled his hips back, impaling himself on the leisurely thrusting fingers.

"You want to go again, pretty boy?" Morgan chuckled. "Insatiable."

Reid fumbled blindly for something, and then with a small grunt and a deliberate squeeze of his temporarily weakened muscles he pushed the bottle of lube back across the bed.

"More."

"More?" Derek echoed. "You want my cock?"

"No, more, c'mon."

"Ah," Morgan nodded, understanding. He pulled his fingers back and drizzled a little lube over all four of them, and then returned them to Reid's opening. One, two, three, and then four pushed inside of him into snug but pliant heat. He thrust them slowly, dragging them in and out of his lover. "You okay?"

"Uh huh. More."

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "You sure? You've never taken my thumb, too."

"No, not your thumb, well yes your thumb," Spencer babbled. "I want your thumb and then your whole hand."

Morgan's reawakening erection twitched at the thought, but his gut twisted too.

"Jesus, Spencer," he breathed. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Use lots of lube and go slow, you won't," Reid said, turning to look down the bed at him.

"Is it safe, though?" Morgan asked, gently stroking the skin stretched around his fingers with the pad of his thumb.

"You've never done this before?"

"No," he said honestly.

Reid, flushed pink with damp hair sticking to his face, smiled. "We can stop, if you want," he said. "But I want to do it, and Christ, Morgan, your fingers feel so good right now. I think I can take it."

Morgan nodded. "Okay. But you have to tell me if you even think about wanting to stop."

"Of course."

Morgan gently pulled out his fingers, but didn't pull them away before he ran his thumb around the rim of Reid's stretched hole.

"Jeez, baby, you sure you'll shrink back up after?"

Reid laughed breathily. "We don't need to worry unless we start to do this regularly."

"Okay," Morgan nodded, Reid's assurance calming his worry, his knowledge welcome.

As Reid raised himself up a little, Morgan poured lube onto his fingers first, and then generously applied it to Reid's entrance. He took his time, admiring the sight of his lover's cock hanging hard and heavy below him, one hand under himself to squeeze and roll his balls.

Morgan paused for a moment, considering his own hand. He poured an excessive amount of lube into his palm and on his fingers, and spread it over every inch of skin, over every finger, right up several inches past his wrist. That felt weird and exciting, knowing his hand was going to be inside Reid.

He held his fingers and thumb together in a point, and tried not to focus on the way his own heart was pounding. He pressed his fingers to Reid's loosened entrance and in, his thumb slipping in easily until his hand started to get thick.

"The knuckle is the widest part," he said. "Should I just give it a slow, steady push?"

"Twist your hand," Reid suggested, bracing.

So Morgan did, pushing forward and twisting his hand. There was resistance even with all the lube, and Reid sucked in his breath slowly. Just as he began to consider stopping, Reid's muscles let his knuckles pass. They both gave a little gasp of surprise.

"Hard part's over," Morgan assured. Reid moaned. Morgan pushed, and watched with fascination as his hand disappeared into his lover, his muscle closing around his wrist.

"Oh," Reid gasped. "Oh, oh!"

"Baby? You okay?"

"Fuck, Derek!"

"You remember our safe word?"

"Yes, yes. Oh god, so _full_."

Morgan gently stroked Reid's backside with his free hand while he waited for the man to get used to the size. His body was hot and snug around his hand, and he flexed his fingers experimentally. Reid groaned. Carefully, slowly, Morgan brought his thumb into his palm, in the very apposite of how to make a proper fist, but he thought it would be easier to conceal his thumb. The lube made it feel relatively easy, or at least not heart-stoppingly worrying to close his hand into a fist inside the other man.

Reid mewled, his back arching at the feeling. His back had a sheen of sweat over it, and he was shaking. Morgan stroked the small of his back, and lowered his head to place a kiss on the swell of his rear.

"Baby, I've got my _hand_ in you," Morgan breathed.

Reid was beyond words, gasping and panting. It verged on sounding pained, but Morgan was confident that Reid knew he could stop if he said the safe word. Still, he stroked his back as he turned his hand slowly.

"Hnng!" Reid gasped. Morgan thrust ever so slightly, less than half an inch, but Reid shook and grabbed handfuls of the pillows. He groaned, and Morgan could only imagine what it felt like to be so stretched. Every moment seemed like precious time; surely Reid couldn't take it for much longer. But he did, as minutes of twists and stroking and soft reassurances passed.

Eventually Reid's panting became slightly pained and frantic. Morgan flexed his fist inside the other man, who sounded wrecked.

"Please, please," Reid begged. "Make me cum, Derek. It's too much, it's too much."

"We can stop if you-"

"No, god, not yet! Make me cum, I'm so close."

So Morgan took the hand that had been stroking his back and lowered it under him, grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off in earnest as he twisted his wrist around. Reid yelled and let out a cry that risked sounding like a sob, and ejaculated all over Morgan's fist and the bedsheets below.

"Derek," he panted, and Morgan was already preparing to ease out. He unfisted his hand, which made Reid whine, and returned his hand to a pointed shape.

"Just go slow, baby, push out gently, let your body do the work."

He did, and as Morgan's hand left him he collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.

"You okay, Spencer? You got a little lost towards the end there."

"It was too intense," Reid murmured into the pillow. "But I'm okay."

Morgan flexed his hand, turning it over and looking for any sign of blood. Reid turned back to look at him.

"It doesn't hurt," he assured. "But some minimal bleeding could be expected."

"I think we're alright," Morgan said, checking his nails again. "But I'm going to go wash up, okay?"

Reid made an affirmative noise, and Morgan got off the bed and went through into the bathroom. He was drying his hands on a towel when Reid padded into the bathroom, looking a little unsteady.

"Hey there," he said, pulling the man into his arms. "You okay?"

"There's lube everywhere," he said in a dazed sort of way. "Need a shower."

"C'mon then, pretty boy," Morgan said, holding the man steady. "Let's get washed up."


End file.
